Baby Team
by TheAwes0me1
Summary: The Team is de-aged. Read to find out what happens...
1. Chapter 1

All Batman had texted her was that something had happened to Robin. That was all she needed. She asked to be excused from class and ran to her locker. She reach inside and grabbed her sunglasses out of her backpack. She then got another texted:

"Cathrine, can you go any slower?" Batman texted.

"I have 2 get my sunglasses FYI!" she typed back annoyed. Even with him being Batman, he sure can be impatient. She wondered if something had also happened to Wally. Dick and wally were the two most troublemakers she had ever met. If something had happened to either she would throw a fit. She finally made it to the Zeta Beam. She put her sunglasses on and stepped in to the old telephone booth.

"Shadow B-00" the Zeta Beam announced. 'Who is Shadow?' the founders of the Justice League, minus Wonder Woman and Batman, and Green Arrow thought.

"Shadow" Batman said.

"Where. Are. They?" Shadow demanded from Batman.

"In the living room" he responded. Shadow flashed a smile at Wonder Woman before walking into the living room. The sight before her stopped her immediately. The Team sat in front of her de-aged. As Shadow stood there shocked, the Team noticed her.

"Shadow!" Wally and Dick shouted as they jumped on her. She got caught off guard and almost stumbled over. She got her balance quickly and hugged the two of them.

"Hey buddies." She said to Wally and Dick. She them turned to Batman, gave him the Batglare, or should I say Shadowglare, and asked: "What happened?"

"Mission" The Bat responded. "The spell wares off"


	2. Chapter 2

"Batman, who is she?" The Flash Asked.

"Shadow, you can take you're your sunglasses off now. They already know who Robin (Richard, or Dick, Grayson now) and I are." Batman (now Bruce Wayne) said to Shadow ignoring Flash.

"How about you ask 'her' who 'she' is, Barry Allen." Shadow told Flash as she took of her sunglasses reveling her brilliantly purple eyes. Flash looked annoyed and shocked by her.

"HOW DO YOU NOW THAT YOU LITTLE BRAT!?" Flash growled.

"I work with Batman. That's how I know nitwit. Couldn't you tell? The way Batman, or should I say Bruce, is addressing

me." Shadow said rolling her eyes at Flash.

"Cathrine. This is the exact reason I never took you. You always pick fights. Thank you for proving me right. I know those were bullies the past _month_, but really! I was called in three times a week. You almost got expelled. Be lucky _I'm_ Bruce Wayne."

"Cathrine?" Superman asked looking disturbed at what Bruce said.

"Yup. Cathrine Sparks. Second ward of Bruce Wayne. And you, Clark Kent, NEED TO ACCEPT CONNOR!" Superman looked taken back. He was about to say something but Shadow was about to cut him off but Batman cut _her_ off.

"Cathrine. Just stop. I already have a headache. If you keep this up, no electronics for a month." with this Shadow quieted with a horrified look on her face "Now what are we going to do about the Team?" Everybody had forgotten about the toddlers (and babies) until Batman had said something.

"I can call some of my friends to help take care of them while you guys and girls go to your cities. I would rather take care of them then go on a patrol." Cathrine said looking at Bruce. "They are much cuter than villains if you know what I mean. Joker. Cough. Scarecrow. Cough, cough."

"Call your friends." Shadow then went on her phone and texted to her friends. "You girls can go shopping for them too."

"Five of them, well all of them, said they could come tomorrow. That means some of you can sit back and got on a date." Cathrine said smirking at the now very red Green arrow and Black Canary. The team had already fallen asleep so after the Justice League left she put them on the couch. She then fell asleep on one of the couches.


	3. Chapter 3

"The next day Cathrine's friends came to the Cave. The five of them had to try not take millions of pictures of the sight before. Dick was asleep on Cathrine's face. Megan and Connor were cuddled on the big couch while Kaldur and Artemis on the other one person couch. Zatanna was on top of the couch Cathrine was on and Wally was behind it on the floor. The friends did take hundreds of pictures instead of millions. Literally. With the girls combined there were 1,000+ pictures. No one can say there was a shortage of pictures now. At the 2,000th picture, Zatanna rolled over and fell on to Wally behind the couch. The two then started wailing and awoke the others. They started crying and Cathrine woke up. She picked up Robin off of her face and started bouncing him on her knee. She then looked at her friends like: Do something about the others!

"Well. You could at least ask nicely" said the girl with blond hair and misty blue eyes. (Cassandra, not blind)

"Fine. May you please take care of them?" Cathrine asked politely. With that the others picked up the Team and got them to stop crying.

The girls then introduced themselves to the Team, minus Dick and Wally. The one with silvery brown hair and silver eyes was Cassie, or Storm. The second girl, the one who was talking to Cathrine earlier, had blond hair and misty blue eyes was Cassandra (not blind). The third girl had dark blue hair (not dyed) and _ VERY _dark blue eyes and had the power of controlling darkness and shadows was Raven (Batman sometimes despises it. He sometimes can't get around the Batcave). The second to last girl had light brown hair with a white stripe, had hazel eyes, and controlled magic was Olivia or Ophelia. The last girl had red hair with black stripes on one side and orange hair with black stripes also and green eyes and hypnotism was Dragon or Phynix. After they all ate pancakes, Cathrine had made them, they decided to play games.


	4. Chapter 4

They had then decided to start playing hide and seek tag. Cathrine was it. The others had ran off and hid while she counted to thirty. Once at thirty she opened her eyes and immediately spotted Wally behind a potted plant. She ran over and tagged him.

"Not fair I didn't even have a chance against you." Wally said pouting.

"Well… You can help my find the others." Cathrine said back to Wally. He seemed satisfied with this so she just went with him looking for the others. They then found Kaldur in the poll, and Artemis trying to explain to Superboy what hide ad seek is.

"...you then just wait wherever you are and hope the person who is it..." Artemis was explaining until she saw Cathrine, Wally, and Kaldur standing there "doesn't find you" she finished.

"Are you two going to just stand there talking or help us find the others?"

"We'll come." Artemis and Superboy said at the same time. The five of them then made their way to find the rest of the players. Cassandra and Cassie were hiding invisible with Megan in the kitchen eating cookies. They were easily found. There were floating cookies all of a suddenly disappearing. The last people to find were Zatanna, Dick, Dragon, Raven, Olivia. Two hours later the seekers found the remaining hiders in Dick's room at Bruce Wayne's manor.

"You guys weren't supposed to leave The Cave." Wally said "frowning" trying to hide giggles.

" If you guys don't mind, I think we should go shopping after we eat lunch. It's already 12:30. I'm sure we already have plenty of dippers though." Dragon said frowning.

Everybody else agreed but before the could leave the manor Alfred came over to the kids , and babies, with baby food and grild cheese sandwitches.

" No need to leave just yet." he said.

"Tanks, Alfed." Dick said. After they ate Olivia transported them to the mall.


	5. AN

**I am sorry for the short chapters they will be come longer later. :)**


	6. The Mall

"First things first, strollers, clothes, and car seats." Olivia said "Not everybody can teleport." she finished looking at Cathrine, Cassie, Cassandra, and Dragon.

" Not all of us have powers" Cassie defended.

"You're the only one who can teleport right now. I can barely make a portal." Raven grumbled as they walked into _**JC's 5 star Outlet.**_ Cathrine, Raven, and Cassie took the boys to shop for clothes while Dragon, Olivia, and Cassandra took the girls to go shopping. They had all gone to the mall with their costumes on so people kept taking pictures and asking for their autographs. Only Olivia and Megan smiled at cameras and signed autographs. After the two groups were done picking out clothes they met at the cash register. Raven flipped out Green Arrow's credit card. Cathrine looked at her like "How did you get that?"

"Green Arrow gave I to me right before I left for The Cave." Raven said. Then smirking she added: "He said I was the most responsible. Even more then you, Cathrine. I am you know?"

"meh" Was all Cathrine said back. The lady at the cash register was staring at them shocked.

" We still are teens you know. We _can_ joke around." Dragon said rolling her eyes.

"I'm hungry!" Wally wailed.

"You ate one hour ago!" Cassie exclaimed. Raven hit her on the head with a hanger.

"Fast metabolism nitwit. Where have you been?" She said annoyed.

Raven finished paying and they left the store.

"Lets just go to an In 'n Out." Cassandra said. " Olivia will you do the honor of getting us there?" And Olivia did portal them there. A _very_ fancy portal though. They got fourteen burgers and 13 shakes. Four strawberry shakes (Cathrine, Cassie, Cassandra, and Megan), 5 chocolate shakes (Connor, Dick, Zatanna, Kaldur, and Raven), and 4 vanilla shakes (Artemis, Wally, Dragon, and Olivia). After they ate The Team was starting to fall asleep so Olivia just teleported them to The Cave and put them in their beds.

Once The Team woke up they went back to the mall and bought strollers and car seats. Dick and Wally got a double black, red, and yellow stroller. Megan got a pink and white stroller, Artemis a green one, and Zatanna a black, white and red one. Connor got a red and black stroller while Kaldur a blue and fish print one. Zatanna spoke for the first time:

"I'm boward!" She wailed.

"Me too!"

"Can we play?"

"Don't make me run away!"

"I wanna pway"

"I would like to play please."

*grunt*

Raven looked horrified.

"Raven? Are you okay?" Cassie asked concerned.

"No! I can't believe we forgot toys! Toys R Us now, Olivia!" Raven exclaimed. People in the mall looked at them like they were crazy (they were).

"Ooookay…" Olivia said as she said a spell that teleported they to the store immediately. Right once Wally was let out of his stroller he took off running around the store only playing with any single toy for two seconds. Dick hopped out of the stroller

and ran after Wally. The rest of the team soon followed. Only Connor and Megan weren't running around. They were either flying or walking. 6 hours later everybody was back at the cave _**VERY**_ exhausted.

"I'll just order pizza." Cassandra said as she plopped out on the couch and pulled out her phone. "I need pizza now! 10 supreme pizzas. You have 13 hungry superheroes over here. Four of us were trained by Batman. I suggest you hurry. We are also tired. Call me when they are done." Ten minutes later Cassandra got called back and she told Olivia to transport the pizza to The Cave. After pizza every body went to bed. Not even the Bats stayed up any later.

* * *

**I hope this is a long enough chapter. I'm trying to make them long now. :3**


End file.
